La Máscara de un Mortífago
by Lily Joanne Granger
Summary: Una persona puede engañar a los demás, puede ocultar su rostro bajo una fría máscara y fingir una vida que no tiene. Pero una persona no puede engañarse a sí misma, tarde o temprano ve su reflejo y comprende quién es en realidad.


**La Máscara de un Mortífago**

_1995-1996_

Cada vez que alguien observa con detenimiento la luz del sol, se deslumbra, admira su fuerza y poder; y cuando desvía la mirada, encuentra la silueta del sol grabada en su retina, y por más que desee dejar de verla al cerrar los ojos, la encuentra.

Eso fue lo que sucedió con mi padre. Fue cegado con la inmortalidad del Señor de las Tinieblas y ya no pudo apartarse de su sombra, arrastró con él a mi madre y me llevó a mí hasta los pies de Quien Tu Sabes.

Creo que era miedo, o tal vez la palabra _miedo_ no alcanzaba a cubrir el sentimiento (Mejor dicho: Remordimiento) que rodeaba la mente de mi padre, tal vez deba decir _terror_.

Debe ser espantoso vivir con el pánico de que la vida de tu familia se encuentre en grave peligro porque hiciste un pacto con el diablo, una alianza que al ser realizada no te permite volver atrás, una vez que eres parte del séquito no queda otra opción, estás obligado a seguir al Innombrable hasta el día de tu muerte o Él acabará con todo lo que te importa, y siendo sincero… ya no sé qué me importa realmente.

Yo fui elegido, sé que solo he sido marcado para que mi vida quedara en ruinas, sé que Lord Voldemort me encomendó esta misión para atormentar a mi madre y vengarse por el error que cometió mi padre en el Ministerio de la Magia, pero ya es tarde para acobardarme.

No puedo no hacerlo. Él podría matarme a mí, a mi padre, ¡A mi madre! No puedo permitírselo, no me puedo permitir fallar…

Debo… debo asesinar a Dumbledore o perder la vida en el intento.

_1997-1998_

No fui capaz. En el momento preciso, después de haberlo desarmado no pude quitarle la vida, ¿¡Qué clase de Mortífago soy!? Me doy lástima.

Suspiré.

No. No me doy lástima, es algo peor. Siento lástima, siento pena y culpa, siento dolor por la muerte del anciano. Siento algo que desgarra mi alma, algo que hace brotar lágrimas de mis ojos. No lo entiendo. Yo no fui el culpable y el viejo lo merecía, ¿Por qué siento esto?

Solté más lágrimas y dejé una pausa en mis pensamientos para reanudar con la respuesta ya clara en mi mente.

Porque pude haberlo evitado y no lo hice. No lo hice porque soy un inexorable cobarde y porque el Señor de las Tinieblas me tiene amarrado a su mano derecha.

Tengo miedo, temo por mi familia y porqué esto se salga de control. No sé dónde demonios se encuentra Potter, pero ruego porque esté haciendo bien las cosas y no deje que el Innombrable gobierne por más tiempo.

No. No es así, porque Quien Tu Sabes se ocupará de que yo caiga con Él. Este tratado que hemos realizado no me permite darle la espalda y ahora que se acerca la Batalla tendré que estar de su lado, y lo haré. Lo haré porque no tengo el valor de negarme, de rehusarme a seguirlo y temo con todo mi ser que Lord Voldemort se vuelva en mi contra y lastime a mi familia si yo llegara a…

No. No debo flaquear. Mi Señor me necesita en las líneas de Batalla, no le fallaré.

_2017_

Supongo que cada vez que me propongo algo no lo cumplo. Juro que lo intenté, pero le fallé, y en cierto modo me siento aliviado por haberlo hecho.

En mitad de la Guerra en Hogwarts, uno de los Mortífagos intentó asesinarme, yo intenté hacerle entender que estaba en el mismo bando que él. No me creía y no puedo culparlo… me vio salvar a la sangre impura, lo sé. Nadie más que él se dio cuenta de que asesiné a un Mortífago que le apuntaba desde su indetectable escondite en el séptimo piso recientemente derrumbado.

Hasta el día de hoy no puedo comprender qué me motivó a hurtar la varita del cuerpo hechizado de Pius Thicknesse y atacar al Mortífago mientras ella lloraba la muerte de un traidor a la sangre, pero así fue y no me arrepiento de haberla salvado. Recuerdo que me escapé de la escena habiendo arrojado al suelo la varita que no me pertenecía, me marché sin que nadie más que ese Mortífago enmascarado me viera.

Yo supe que ese era mi fin, que ese Mortífago me asesinaría allí mismo, en el rellano de esa escalera. Pensé que era una muerte indigna: yo, Draco Malfoy, asesinado por salvar a una inmunda hija de muggles. Un acto ridículo, imperdonable y estúpido, pero bien merecido.

Sin embargo no morí. Fue Harry Potter quién me salvó la vida, y para colmo Ron Weasley me propinó un puñetazo en el rostro. Irónico, lo sé. Después de todo… salvé a su esposa de una penosa muerte, aunque ni ella ni él lo notaron y yo no pienso decírselos nunca.

Ahora, pasados diecinueve años de esa noche, miro hacia atrás y pienso que todo hubiera sido más sencillo si hubiera dicho sin "anestesia" lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Sonreí a la nada.

Te preguntarás lo que significa "anestesia"… pues, ahora que soy medimago aprendí mucho sobre los métodos de sanación que utilizan los muggles. La anestesia es una sustancia fascinante que duerme las partes del cuerpo donde fue aplicada para que el paciente no sufra ningún tipo de dolor. A veces me sorprende todo lo que los muggles han inventado para sobrevivir sin magia, pero sigo sin demostrarlo. Mi familia tiene un linaje puro y no seré yo quien lo manche.

Pero debo aclarar que mis pensamientos ya no son los mismos y las ideas que yo inculco en mi pequeño y muy querido hijo, Scorpius, no son las mismas que mi padre me mostró. Yo quiero que él encuentre y decida el camino por el cual desea transitar, siempre y cuando lo lleve a un sitio seguro para su futuro.

* * *

><p>Esperamos que les haya agradado el oneshot!<p>

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
